


Jinx

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**SPOILERS CSI NY SEASON 4 ADMISSIONS**<br/>"Are you going to start riding my ass now?"<br/>Flack takes his lover up on his offer and there's also some sap. That's pretty much it. PWP. I don't own 'em and don't make any money from these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jinx

Flack staggered into the apartment nursing his left hand. It was bad enough when a suspect died in custody but to have him be killed by another cop led to tons and tons of paperwork and he was just glad to have it all finished. At least for the day. He knew that there’d be more questions, more interviews, more interrogations for several days to come. Not to mention the court date and trial.

Heading straight to the kitchen he pulled out one of the ice packs he used after Messer got especially rough on the ball court and flopped down on the couch with his suit, shoes, gun and badge still in place. Don closed his blue eyes with a deep, weary sigh and put the ice on his hand. If there was one thing he hated about being a cop it would be the paperwork. Forms, arrest reports, suspect interviews, notes, signing stuff; there were days it seemed like it would never end. The police department would be responsible for killing the rain forests.

He didn’t move when he heard footsteps coming from the back of the apartment although he did jump a little when gentle hands picked up his foot and started to untie his boot. “Hey.”

“Hey,” his lover replied. “They got you too, huh?”

“Yeah,” Flack sighed. “I dunno, it just seems like there are days it never ends, y’know. I wasn’t kidding when I said I ain’t never seen anything like this before.”

“I know.” His lover set his now bare foot down and picked up the other one. “And I know you must be tired if you come in and collapse without taking off your suit and tie. I know you love the things, but I never see you in them at home.”

“Except that one time it was the only thing I couldn’t get off,” Flack grinned. He finally cracked an eye open to watch his lover – who was dressed in shorts and a black t-shirt – walk across to the door to put everything away. “You look good, you going out to run?”

“No, I just wanted something easy to get in and out of, but seeing that you’re hurt I think we’ll just have to wait.”

“It’s just writer’s cramp,” Don said. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, you gave me the idea when we were talking about the taxi cab serial,” Mac smirked sitting down next to his young lover on the sofa. “When I was complaining about everything and you got into the act. Do you remember what I said to you?”

Flack grinned, eyes lighting up. “Yeah, you asked if I was gonna start riding your ass,” he said. “Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to walk away from you after that? I just wanted to grab you and kiss you right there.”

“It might have been a little hard to explain,” Mac said as dead-pan as possible. “But the offer still stands, Donnie.”

“Just the thought of it is making my mouth water,” Don said with a smirk. He ran his right hand over Mac’s back and down to his ass, squeezing gently. Mac moaned and leaned in to kiss his younger lover softly.

The ice pack fell to the floor with a soft thump as Don’s left hand grabbed Mac’s shoulder to help steady him as the kiss deepened. Mac opened to Don and they both groaned as their tongues slid against the other. Mac’s fingers found their way to Don’s hair as they fell back against the cushions, Mac on top.

“I miss your long hair,” Mac whispered, peppering kisses along Flack’s jaw.

“We weren’t together when I had long hair,” Don replied.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t wish I could have run my fingers through it,” Mac said. “You were so sexy when it would fall into your eyes, Donnie. I wanted to kiss you so often back then but I didn’t know how you’d react.”

Don’s eyes softened a little and he pulled Mac’s head up for another kiss. “I’d grow it back out but my captain would kill me,” he said.

“Maybe I could talk to him,” Mac said.

“And what would you tell him?” Don’s hands gripped Mac’s hips as he thrust up against his lover. “That you want me to be allowed to grow my hair out long because you want to run your fingers through it? You want to be able to brush it out of my eyes as you’re staring down at me with your cock buried in my ass?”

“It’d be the truth,” Mac grinned. “So are we going to the bed or not?”

“You’re in good shape,” Flack said. “We could do it here.”

“We’re still dressed,” Mac pointed out as he nipped at Don’s left ear. “And I don’t think sex is possible through as many layers as we have on.”

“Sure it is, just not nearly as satisfying as what we could be doing,” Don grinned. 

Mac pushed up and shifted back as Don sat up again. “We could eat first,” Mac said with a sly grin. “I put some steaks in to thaw when I got home and they should be ready to cook.”

“The only thing I want to eat is you,” Don growled. He pulled Mac to his feet and pushed him towards their bedroom. “The sooner the better, Taylor, so march.”

“Yes sir,” Mac said. He bit his lip to keep from smiling as he walked down the short hall to the bedroom, very aware of Flack behind him. But Flack didn’t know that Mac had more than one surprise waiting for him once they were in their room.

Flack loved walking behind Mac and tried to do it as much as possible when they were working together. Not only was he able to keep an eye on the surroundings but he could catch glimpses of his lover’s ass under the suit. He lived for those moments because he was the only one who knew exactly what was under the dark fabric that Mac preferred and it was all his. But what was even nicer was when he was able to walk behind Mac when the older man was wearing his workout clothes or just his boxers if they were heading to bed.

Mac glanced back at a soft thud and tried not to laugh aloud. Flack had been trying to undress and walk and ogle at the same time and had lost his balance. “Leave the rest until we get to our room, Don,” he said softly. “I’ll help you take everything off.”

“Yeah?” Don grinned. He dropped the tie and suit jacket in the chair by the door and pulled Mac in against him. “You know I love you?” he asked as he leaned in to kiss his lover again.

Mac’s mouth opened for Don as his hands went between them to start unbuttoning his lover’s dress shirt and run his hands over the scarred flesh he found there. It was one thing Mac would never be able to forget, no matter how hard he tried or how much he drank some nights – Don Flack lying in the rubble dying. It was also the night Mac realized exactly how much he loved the younger man, although it took him another six months to admit it.

“Hey,” Flack muttered, “stop thinking so hard, Mac.”

“How’d you know I was thinking?” Mac asked. He let his hands drift to Flack’s slacks and worked them off as well. 

“You stopped responding to me and I know exactly how good I am,” Don said smirking.

“You think highly of yourself,” Mac teased pushing the now naked younger man onto the bed. As Flack rolled into a more comfortable position Mac pulled off his shirt and shorts. 

“Yeah, I do,” Flack grinned. “And I know I’m gonna have you screaming before the night’s over. So get your ass on the bed, Taylor, and I’ll show you exactly what I can do.”

“In a minute,” Mac said. He walked to the dresser and pulled out a small black box. “I bought you something after work, Donnie. I’ve done a lot of thinking on the subject and I think the time is right.” Mac sat on the side of the bed and handed the box to his young lover.

Flack’s eyes widened when he opened the box and saw the diamond stud earring along with a small hoop as well. “Mac?”

“It’s white gold,” Mac replied. “There’s no way we can ever wear rings or anything that will show we’re together, Donnie. But this will be something that we both know links us.”

“So it’s technically a diamond ring?” Flack asked, his blue eyes twinkling. “Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve worn earrings, Mac?”

“Since you went to the academy at least,” Mac replied. “But I checked the regs and there’s nothing that says you can’t wear them as long as they’re discrete and won’t interfere with your job.”

“You’re turning into a sap,” Don said. He leaned up and kissed Mac, tongue just barely sliding over his lover’s lips. “And I love it. I love them. I love you.” He picked up the diamond first and put it in the middle hole he had in his left ear lobe before picking up the hoop. “Do you want to do the honors?”

Mac took the earring with shaking fingers. “The last time I did this was for Claire,” he said softly. “She’d broken her finger at work and needed help.”

“It takes a certain skill,” Flack said. “I know you still love her, Mac. You don’t got to hide that from me. But I also know that you love me.”

“I do, Donnie, I do,” Mac said. He got the hoop in the bottom hole and sat and looked at his lover for a moment. “Perfect.”

“Come here,” Don said. He pulled Mac down on him and captured his mouth again. Mac moaned into Don’s mouth as their erections came into contact and he thrust down a little, wanting more sensations. Don rolled them so Mac was on his back and pushed up. “I want you up on your hands and knees, Mac. I know it ain’t your favorite but it’ll be good, I swear.”

“Okay,” Mac said. He rolled back onto his stomach and pushed up carefully, aware that Don was still hovering over him and moaned as their skin came into contact.

Don found the lube and slid two fingers into Mac’s ass to start stretching him. Mac’s moans became almost continuous as he pushed back on Don’s fingers, trying to get the long digits further into his body. Don pressed soft kisses to Mac’s back and hips, reaching around at one point to play with his lover’s nipples.

“Donnie,” Mac groaned as the third finger slid into him.

“You’re almost there, Mac, just hold on for another minute,” Don said. He rubbed Mac’s back gently as he thrust his fingers in and out; making sure that Mac was ready for him. 

“Don’t know if I can,” Mac panted, his head dropping down as he kept moving against his lover’s fingers.

The young detective was quick enough to get his free hand around Mac’s erection and squeezed just hard enough to stave off Mac’s climax. It amused him that Mac was so responsive that he was able to come so quickly from, well, anything in his ass. Don had decided on toy play one night and it had taken two thrusts from the vibrator to send Mac off. That was the reason there was a cock ring hidden in the back of the closet for Mac’s birthday. Then they’d see exactly how long Don could play with his lover.

But he decided to take pity on Mac and slicked the lube over his own erection and got to his knees between Mac’s spread legs. “I’m going to ride your ass until you scream, Mac,” he whispered as he slid into his lover’s body. “And it’s gonna be better than anything that the brass has been doing.”

“I didn’t need that image in my mind,” Mac gasped as Don pulled back, not even giving him a chance to adjust. “Just need you, Donnie.”

“You’ve got me,” Don said as he thrust slowly into his lover’s body. It wasn’t quite what he’d pictured when Mac had questioned him at work, but it was close. Maybe it was time to start leaving a few of his magazines lying around to see if he could get Mac to agree to some wilder stuff in their bedroom. His large hands closed around Mac’s hips as he started to thrust faster, moaning softly at the feel of his lover’s body around his cock, the slide and pleasure as he moved. Don knew that Mac’s primary complaint about the position they were using was that he couldn’t touch his lover so he tried to make up for that by touching Mac as much as he could – normally. But he wanted to just stay where he was and move, push into Mac’s body as fast and hard as he could and enjoy the feeling of Mac pushing back against him, trying to pull him deeper.

Don wasn’t surprised when Mac’s body seized up and he came, crying out Don’s name without his erection being touched. Don thrust through the contractions, extending Mac’s pleasure and winding his own just a little tighter. Mac kept pushing back against Don trying to get his lover to his own climax. Don shifted his angle just enough and froze; pushing forward as his hips jerked and he moaned Mac’s name.

The lovers managed to roll to the side so Don wouldn’t pin Mac to the bed. Don wrapped his arms around Mac and pulled him in tightly. “Is that what you were thinking about today?” he muttered into Mac’s neck.

“More,” Mac replied. He laced his fingers with Don’s left hand and shifted a little, pushing back to keep Don in him for as long as possible. “So much more, Donnie.”


End file.
